


Adventures and Complaints

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words die, adventure, scrape





	Adventures and Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for the next [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge! You can find Smowkie's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles)!
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171315772579/behind-him-derek-could-hear-stiles-muttering)

Behind him, Derek could hear Stiles muttering under his breath.

“Let’s go on an adventure, Stiles. Camping is fun, Stiles.” 

Derek rolled his eyes and pushed some branches out of the way so they wouldn’t smack Stiles in the face. Again.

“If I have to scrape one more pile of who knows what off the bottom of my shoe, I’m gonna scream.”

Derek huffed.

“I’m going to die out here. A long and painful death - “

Derek cut Stiles off with a kiss, then with a grin he led a surprisingly silent Stiles to their campsite. Many more kisses were had.


End file.
